


Confiding to a Friend

by ayanahmed136



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e07 My Little Monkey, F/M, Lucifer Locdown, Lucifer and Chloe actually talk about the Dan-Formation, Lucifer can't handle sad Chloe, english is not my first language, my first a03 post, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanahmed136/pseuds/ayanahmed136
Summary: What if after finding out that Perry Smith was the actual murderer of her father Chloe and Lucifer and go to her house and instead of Maze sitting there with Perry Lucifer and Chloe open a bottle of wine or three just as Lucifer suggested before Lucifer gets a call by his demon. Chloe confides in Lucifer and look back at the memories of her father and share with her partner, which seems just right as Lucifer has a tendency to make her feel better no matter the situation and this was exactly what he was doing making her feel better. Chloe also deals with the developing feelings she has been building for her devilish partner.ATTENTION:I AM ayanahmed138 I DELETED THE PREVIOUS ACCOUNT DUE TO SOME PROBLEMS, SO THIS IS REPOSTED FROM THERE.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Confiding to a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hello! My name is Ayan Ahmed and this is my first fic. i am by no means a writer nor i ever will. This idea just struck to me today when i was re watching episode 7 of season 2 so i just wrote it. Stay Safe!

To say that Chloe was pissed and disappointed at herself was an understatement she still can’t believe that her father’s killer was right under her nose this whole time and she did nothing, until Lucifer pointed out.

Lucifer…..her partner was acting weird all day long trying to be Dan, dressing as same, following him around like he usually follows her, she may have to ask him why was he dressed like her ex.

After coming from the prison she was utterly disappointed in herself and feeling a mixture of anger grief and something more. So when Lucifer offered her to give her support over a bottle of wine who was she to decline. It may help her take her mind off of the case, plus she may also ask him about his Dan-formation….. also there was something about him that made her feel safe and he had the tendency to make her feel better. Even though she was going through tough time she could not ask a better friend and partner then Lucifer……..who knew that LA’s most notorious would later become her partner and best friend and a person who she can always count on.

So there they were sitting on her couch sipping red wine, Chloe felt a lot lighter now after a glass of wine and chit chatting with her partner.  
“You know when my father died It was two weeks after that stupid movie. He was out to bring sandwiches for me, where he was gunned down.” Chloe started with tears threatening to rain down her eyes.

“It’s just….why did I have to be so stubborn.” Now she was sobbing.  
“I just can’t help but feel this guilt that if I had not sent him to get the sandwich or maybe just called him he would be here you know.”

Lucifer flinched when he heard that his partner was feeling guilty of something that was not even her fault.

“Do not feel guilty about that Detective, you did not know about Perry and besides you were just a little girl back then now you know who the killer is and also you have the Devil as your partner, rest assured that Perry will get the punishment he deserved and you will catch him Detective I know you will.”

Lucifer words made her feel better. She was very grateful to have him in her life. She decided to change the topic from her father to something that has been bugging her all day.

“Thanks Lucifer.” She didn’t even call out his metaphor. “You wanna tell me why you were following Dan around dressed like him?” Chloe asked with a bit if amusement in her tone which even she did not know where it came from give her situation.

“Oh…that…… well you see earlier when I said that I had the bone to pick with you Dan noticed that you were not OK I for one did not notice, and then you told me that I am too me. Which gave me a idea that why not follow in someone else’s foot steps to check how they work, how people find them useful. You and all of the other find Daniel useful, so that’s what I was figuring out.”

“Oh….Lucifer I did not mean like that I like the way you are, Dan is not my partner, you are Lucifer Morningstar. I don’t want you to change, if it’s not for you I would have never be here sitting and have wine, I would probably be still stressed about who killed my father. Dan did not notify me about smiling, you did.”  
Lucifer’s heart wormed when Chloe said that he did not have to change for her.

“Thank you Detective. I never met your father, but judging by the way you talk about him, he must a good father” better than mine. Lucifer said.

“He was the best.” Chloe said without a hesitation.

“You know I only did that stupid movie for my mom to prove to her that I can also do it. I knew that my father did not approve but he still supported me with everything. Mom was always busy with convections and other stuff so it was mostly me and Dad. He was always in his best form. We went to fishing together, he taught me how to ride a bicycle, among other things. After he died Mon became miserable and after I told her that I am done with acting and want to become a cop she immediately declined but I made up my mind and you know how stubborn I am.” Chloe said.

“Indeed.” Lucifer replied with a chuckle.

“I don’t care about my father.” Lucifer started. Chloe simply hummed not sure where this is going.

“But you……. clearly to do about yours… which i why you followed in his footsteps, I suppose.” Chloe nodded again still not sure where this is going.

“What I am trying to say is, I think he would be proud of you.” Lucifer stated.

First Chloe just looked at him now she was unable to stop her tears from falling.

Seeing her tears Lucifer panicked “Oh, My apologies Detective I didn’t mean to hurt you”

“No no it’s..” Chloe shook her head trying to signal him that these are tears of joy….

How can he not see……that I am happy..these are tears of joy…  
“Then why are you…. crying” Lucifer asked as he was completely dumb folded of her reaction.

Before he could say anything Chloe shut him up by tackling him in a warm fuzzy hug.

Chloe felt safe in Lucifer’s embrace. Ever since the Malcom she has been developing feelings for Lucifer which she knew was a bad idea but when he does something like this for her its hard to deny those feelings.

She knew that Perry was out there and he needed to be arrested but she also knew that with Lucifer by her side she can do anything. His support meant a lot to her. After her father no one really supported her like he used to do, until Lucifer.

Lucifer always supported her, believed in her, stood up for her when other did not have the courage to do so.

Her father’s death brought a lot of pain in her life but one thing that came good was that she was finally able to do what she wanted to so for her whole life. It also brought Lucifer to her life. A friend, partner and a man whom she can always count on. Sure Lucifer was far from perfect, nobody is but he gave her support like her father used to, and right there in his warm embrace as she freely cried in the memory of her father she felt safe and loved like never before.

Maybe having those feelings is not bad after all.

A few minutes later Maze barged in with Perry and a big smile on her face. Lucifer and Chloe immediately got separated.

“What did I miss?” said Maze.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please tell me how to i improve.


End file.
